Don't Leave Me
by sleep on stars
Summary: “I don’t like the thought of losing you” he whispered into her ear. “Why not?” she whispered back. “Simple; you give me hope” Oneshot xx Niley


"_Cry with me, laugh with me, live with me."_

A tear slid down Nick's face. He was dreaming, but he was still feeling all the emotion.

"_I can't Miley. I have to get back" _

"_Please don't leave me. It's better up here. I'm here and we can be together again. I'm all alone. Please Nick, please don't leave me."_

Nick woke up in a deep sweat. He had been having the same dream for the past month and it still had the same effect on him.

In his dream Miley had left him. Well, she left him against her own will. There was a car crash and well…he made it and, she didn't.

The last words Miley would always say before the car would crash rang through Nick's ears, _"Don't leave me." _

Nick knew it was just a dream, but it felt _so_ real. The cars headlights would flash and then everything would go black. Except for the image of Miley's scared face.

He crawled out of bed and slid some sweats on and then threw a white T-shirt over his head. He then opened the window above his desk and crawled down the ladder.

Miley and he would always climb up and down that ladder to get in and out of his room on late nights such as this one.

Nick sprinted across the street and over into the Cyrus' yard. He made his way to the back of the house and climbed up the ladder leading to Miley's window.

He quietly tapped on her window, awakening Miley from her peaceful slumber.

"Nick?" Miley whispered while opening the window.

"Hi" he smiled.

"What's the matter now? This has been the 5th time you came over my house in the middle of the night this week!" she whispered/hissed.

Nick ignored the anger in her voice and wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

Miley was about to continue her banter, but instead melted into his arms.

"Want to tell me why you keep waking me up?" she finally whispered into his ear.

Nick's hold on Miley loosened and they quietly walked back to her bed.

"Miley…do you ever get scared that you might lose someone some day?" Nick asked.

His eyes were getting glassy and it almost looked like he could cry at any given moment. His face showed innocence and vulnerability.

"Of course I do Nicky" Miley slipped underneath the covers to her bed and patted the spot next to her signaling for him to join her.

"I get scared all the time. But, I just have to tell myself that if I do lose someone some day that it was meant to be. God needed them up there and I couldn't protest. So I just try and take it one day at a time. Making every little thing count" she explained while tracing circles on Nick's forearm.

Nick nodded, he understood what she meant, but he could still see the images of the dream flashing in his mind.

"Miley what happens if you lose me?" Nick took a chance.

"I'm not gonna lose you"

"But you just said…" Nick started.

"It's impossible to lose the ones you love. They're always gonna be there Nick. Maybe not physically, but spiritually. You see, you've made an impact on my life. I don't know if you can tell, but ever since you came into my life…I've had a different view on things. I always wake up with a smile on my face and that's thanks to you. Whether you're here or not." Miley now sat criss-cross looking into Nick's eyes.

Nick took Miley in his arms and began to stroke her hair. "I don't like the thought of losing you" he whispered into her ear.

Miley shivered as his hot breath made contact with her bare skin.

"Why not?" she whispered.

"Simple; you give me hope"

Miley was confused now, how could she possibly give _him_ hope?

"How do I give you hope?" Miley scrunched her nose up in confusion. He loved when she did that.

"You shine Miley. There aren't a lot of people out there like you. But, you give me hope that there are. Ones that take the time to appreciate the smaller things in life. Ones who always walk around with a smile on their face, showing you that you can be happy all the time. Ones who make you feel better, not just about yourself, but about the life ahead of you. About the people standing next to you and the road that's ahead of you. You make me feel better Miley. You give me hope and that's why I don't want to lose you. Because losing you would be like losing hope in the world." Nick caressed her cheek.

Miley was speechless. No one had ever described her in such a breathtaking way.

Nick placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back to see a smiling Miley.

"Stay with me" Miley whispered while placing her head on her white, feather stuffed pillow.

Nick followed her lead and did the same.

He examined her as she smiled back at him. Her light brown hair was sprawled out on the pillow. He mentally laughed at how cute her soft, red lips and small button nose were. His eyes then connected with hers and he just lost it there. Her intense blue eyes capturing his deep brown ones.

Nick watched as her eye lids closed and her breathing became even. "Don't worry, I'm never going to leave you"

* * *

**Ending sucked. Yeah I know, but whatever...**

**Oh pretty pretty pretty PLEASE review this! Or do I have to put more pretties in front of please? Reviews are extremely appreciated!**

**xxEmilyKearsexx**

**p.s. Reviews appreciated...or did I mention that already?**


End file.
